Darkness and Light
by Eponinexoxo
Summary: There was not one survivor on the fateful night in Godric's Hollow, but two. The survival of the Potter twins would forever change the wizarding world, and together they would be unstoppable. Unfortunately, that would never happen, because Georgina Potter is evil.
1. Chapter 1

The burning sensation of her lightening bolt scar jarred her from her already restless sleep, causing her to ungracefully knock over the lamp at her bedside.

"Bloody hell Georgina, can you please go 24 hours without destroying something? I know you Slytherins find pleasure in it, but some of us are trying to sleep at four in the morning," Georgina can practically feel the annoyance in Weasley's voice, and waits for the inevitable complaints of Harry and Granger. The current rooming arrangements were less than pleasant for the group, but her brother, Ron and Hermione wanted to all stay in one room, and somehow Georgina got stuck with them as well until school began. Thankfully, that would be tomorrow, and Georgina would no longer have to share with the "golden trio," a completely ridiculous term some Gryffindor created in first year. Four years later, the term still stick.

"So sorry my extreme physical pain has awoken you from your slumber," Georgina mumbles, glaring in the direction of the red hair.

"Have you tried researching some of the symptoms you have been experiencing? I believe you could possibly find something that could be of use in the library," Hermione adds, in an attempt to help in the only way she knows how. "Perhaps there is a potion that could help with the pain or insomnia."

Resisting the urge to snap at the other girl, Georgina bites her tongue, quite literally. As if she hadn't attempted to find something, anything, to help her. Shockingly, the library has yet to have a self help book on what to do when an evil wizard murders your parents and then give you a scar that hurts like hell at the most inconvenient of times.

"Let's talk about this in the morning, we will need our sleep for tomorrow," Harry suggests. Ron and Hermione nod in agreement, and Georgina says nothing, staring at the ceiling above her. Long after the others are asleep, she continues staring, wondering what the new school year would bring for her.

Georgina did not even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt Hermione gently shaking her shoulder, telling her they would be leaving for the train station in an hour. She quickly scrambled to get ready, shoving the last of her school supplies in her trunk. After a quick shower, she moved to examine her appearance in the mirror. Unlike Harry, she did not receive her mother's eyes as everyone liked to tell him, but instead had dark brown eyes, compared to her twin's green eyes. She strongly disliked them, considering they clashed with her blonde hair, which she attempted to tame into straight locks. After a few minutes battling with her brush, her hair was still in messy, wavy tangles, with random bits straightened where she slept on them. The only physical trait her and Harry shared, besides the obvious lightening bolt scar on their foreheads, was the inability to have a manageable head of hair. After pulling on a muggle outfit of leggings and an oversized sweater, Georgina swiped on mascara and concealer to hide the black circles under her eyes, hiding the effects of many sleepless nights.

After arriving to the train station after many goodbyes, which she had little interest in, reality finally set in. She would be returning to Hogwarts, and the thought put a smile on her face. After a hellish summer of dementor attacks and quality time with Harry and company, school never sounded better.

"Have you gone completely mad Potter, or are you just smiling for no reason?" Draco's voice made her smile wider, although she hid her grin until she turned to face him. She looked him over, and she had to admit she did rather like what she saw. His bright blonde hair and icy eyes always made him stand out in a crowd. While Harry could never stand him, she always found Malfoy to be perfectly harmless, and dare she say it, good company. The pair had never been particularly close, but being in the same house they did stay in the same social circle.

"Am I not allowed to be in a good mood, Malfoy?" Georgina banters back, giving him a quick hug. After a summer with her company, seeing any friendly face, even Draco's, was a relief.

"Knowing you for as long as I have, that good mood is most likely at someone else's expense." Malfoy raises an eyebrow at her, his smirk as strong as ever.

"You know me well then, but the expense is yours," with that, Draco's eyes narrow.

"And why would that be?"

"I'm simply ravishingly the look that will be on your face in a moment when Pansy Parkinson ambushes you." Georgina responds, spotting Pansy making a beeline for Draco.

"God help me," Draco mumbles as Pansy quite literally throws herself into Draco. Georgina isn't sure rather to scowl or grin at the sight in front of her. Draco looked as if he was seriously considering shoving her onto the train tracks.

"Oh Draco I've missed you so much! I wrote you all summer but you hardly wrote back!" Pansy practically screamed in his ear, and the look on Draco's face was that of pure mortification. If it weren't Pansy making such an ass of herself, Georgina might have felt bad for how pathetic Parkinson looked. In their group, which consisted of Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Daphne, and Draco's minions Crabbe and Goyle when they were needed, and of course Georgina herself, Pansy was the person that everyone secretly, or in Georgina's case not so secretly, hated. She was obnoxious, tacky and desperate, three things no proper Slytherin, or any human being, should be. If it were not for her pureblood status and wealthy family, she would never have gotten the time of day from anyone in their group.

"I was very busy this summer," Draco responded, clearly wanting to change the subject, and fortunately for him, a much needed distraction appeared.

"How long do you think it will take for Snape to give Georgina detention this year? I vote no less than twenty minutes from when we get off the train!" Blaise Zanini ran up to Georgina, throwing an arm around her, and she couldn't help but grin. Of their friends, she was the troublemaker, and Zambini was the one to always keep the mood light. It was a well known fact that Snape couldn't stand either of the Potter twins, and having the joy of him being the head of her house, she had to see him an awful lot, but usually it was in detention. Even when trying to stay out of trouble, it always seemed to find her. If something went wrong, it always seemed to be her fault. Truthfully, most of her issues where usually caused by her brother, and since he was the good sibling, she usually received the blame. It didn't help that Dumbledore practically worshipped the ground Harry walked on, while always keeping a friendly but guarded relationship with Georgina. Regardless, Georgina never allowed herself to be held back by anyone's prejudice against her. When danger appeared, Harry would be the first to run heads first towards it, while she usually took her time to actually think of a plan before taking action. In every triumph of her brother's, it was usually Georgina who was the mastermind of the success, though she never received proper credit. It was always her brother showed in glory, while she simply faded into the background. As much as she hated to admit, she felt immense jealousy towards him, and over the years it intensified at a rapid speed. When Harry was entered into the tournament last year, it took everything in her power not to hex him as he took his place with the other champions.

As Daphne joined the group and rattled on about her summer of travel, Georgina eyed Harry chatting with Ginny Weasley. It was so obvious that she fancied him, how he can be so oblivious is a wonder to Georgina. She continues to let her thoughts wonder until she boards the train, sharing a compartment with Daphne, Blaise, Draco and Pansy.

"And then mum thought it would be such fun to host dinner for the fellow Slytherin families, and I was simply beside myself when I found out you couldn't attend Draco," Pansy literally had not stopped talking from the moment she attached herself to Draco's side on the platform. By this point, Draco didn't even have his eyes open and had stopped responding ages ago, most likely asleep. Of course, not even unconsciousness would stop Pansy from speaking of dinner parties and dress robes. Daphne had a fake smile plastered to her face, and Blaise looked as if he was attempting to do the same, but he was fairly miserably as he looked like he was grimacing.

Georgina take this as an opportune moment to change into her robes. "As exciting as this conversation isn't, we will be arriving soon, and of course as a prefect I simply couldn't be late. Isn't that right, Pansy?" Georgina couldn't help but rub in the fact that she was a prefect, and Parkinson wasn't. Pansy shot death glares at her and she couldn't help but notice Draco smirk beside her. The bloke had apparently been awake the whole time. Like herself, Draco had also been named a prefect. His father would have nothing less of course. To say that Georgina was a bit shocked at being named a prefect was an understatement. She spent nearly as much time in detention as in class, and she was starting to wonder if Snape did it on purpose to punish her. With Pansy still burning a hole in the back of her head, Georgina exited the compartment, only to be knocked to the ground not a second later. "Watch where the hell you're going!" Georgina hissed, not even bothering to look up at who was standing above her. It was probably some twit of a third year, trying to find the bathroom.

"That will be a week's worth of detention, Miss Potter." Georgina groaned in her head, looking up to an extremely pissed off Severus Snape. "I had the hope that this year you would spend less time in detention, and more time on your studies. It appears I was mistaken." With that, Professor Snape turns on his heel, leaving Georgina still on the ground. This was not the start she had been hoping for. Still seething over the detentions, she quickly rushes to change into her robes, admiring the way her prefect badge looked pinned next to the Slytherin emblem. After one more quick glance in the mirror, she heads back to her compartment, with more caution than usual. The last thing she needed would be another run in, literally, with a professor. After she entered the compartment, she went to slide the door behind her. To her annoyance, it wouldn't close for a moment, but then nearly slammed shut not a second later. Naturally, Georgina was suspicious, and realization quickly swept over her. She wasn't in Slytherin for nothing, she had a much better attention for detail and cunning than the average witch. She was rarely wrong in her assumptions, and she was nearly sure Harry snuck in behind her. To confirm her suspicions, she quickly jutted her elbow behind her. A low hiss escaped Harry's lips as his twin's elbow dug into his rib cage. As annoyed as Georgina was that he had followed her into her compartment, she didn't want to do any serious damage at the moment. She was far too tired, and he was not worth the effort, but she was more than willing to have someone else do it for her.

"Oh shit!" Georgina cursed as she "accidentally" tripped, conveniently landing in the lap of Draco Malfoy. She hoped that the roars of laughter from Blaise and Daphne would drown out her words as she quickly leaned her mouth next to Malfoy's ear, "Harry followed me into the compartment under his invisibility cloak, but I don't know why." Draco responded by quickly shoving her off of him, feigning anger.

"Really, Potter? You can practically fly circles around Victor Krum on the field, but are unable to take two steps on your own feet?" Draco smirked through the words, but it quickly turned to a scowl when he saw a flash of Harry Potter's shoe. "Oh look, we've arrived. Hurry out now, we want a good spot at the feast." As she walked with Daphne and Blaise to the carriages, Georgina quickly noticed Draco's a sense. A quick scan of the crowd showed that we twin was also not present, and she had to keep herself from smiling at her own cleverness. She knew Draco wouldn't be able to resist a fight with get brother, especially when he had the upper hand. Now as Harry's sister, Georgina knows she should go back to make sure Harry was in fact still alive, but when Blaise offered her his hand to help her into the carriage, she took it without hesitation. As the carriage quickly took off on the trail to Hogwarts, she didn't so much as look back.

**I hope you enjoyed it, and if you could not tell this story will be taking place during fifth year, The Order of the Phoenix. Reviews are appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Georgina tapped her left hand impatiently against the table, looking for signs of either her brother or Malfoy. The sorting was going to begin any moment, and they still had not made an appearance. Georgina quickly scanned the room again, and although she did not see either of the boys she was looking for, something else caught her eye. Actually a more accurate description would be burned her eye since the neon pink dress was headache inducing. The woman's curled brown hair did not move an inch as she chatted with the other professors. Georgina was about to turn to Blaise to bet that the new professor wouldn't last more than a month when Malfoy appeared beside her, looking even more smug than usual.

"Please tell me you didn't actually murder my twin?" Georgina asked, concerned that maybe the rivalry between them finally went too far. Honestly, it wouldn't really surprise her.

Draco actually seemed to smile at the thought but the signature smirk was back in only a moment, making Georgina wonder if she simply imagined it. "No, but let's just say he won't be joining us for the sorting, or possibly at Hogwarts, for quite some time." Draco took a seat next to Georgina right as the first years entered to be sorted, looking quite pleased with himself. If he was planning on elaborating, he didn't show it, so Georgina scanned over the young kids, most fiddling nervously with their robes. She thought back to her own sorting day, and the memory still was bittersweet for her.

_"Harry Potter!" The moment his name was spoken, the hall fell into a hushed silence. Georgina squinted her eyes at Harry as it looked like he was talking to the hat, trying to read his lips. "Not Slytherin? You could do very well in Slytherin!" The hat and Harry seemed to disagree for a few moments more before the hat spoke again. "Well if you're certain; GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers, and Harry was welcomed to the table. At that moment Georgina decided that she didn't want to be a Gryffindor. She'd shared everything with her brother all her life, and for once she wanted to do something on her own. But if she wasn't going to be in Gryffindor, where would she be sorted? She didn't have any more time to think about it as her own name was called. "Georgina Potter!" Once again, silence followed as she made her way to the front, feeling rather self conscious as the the crowd stared at her. _

_"Well this is surprising," the hat spoke. "I expected twins to be alike, but I can see that that is not true. You want glory, you want honor, you are knowledgeable, but you are not brave. No, you are selfish." Georgina wanted to argue with the hat, but she realized that everything the hat said was true. She wasn't brave, and she always put her own well being before anyone else's. But to her, it was only instinct to value your own life above all else. While this could seem like her deadly flaw, she had a gut feeling that it would save her in the was also true that she wanted glory and honor, didn't everyone? "An opposite of your brother," the hat spoke, "there's only one place for you. SLYTHERIN!" _

Georgina snapped back from the memory. It had been both the best and worst moment of her life. At first, no one trusted her in Slytherin. Unlike Harry's house, no one gave a damn if she survived the wrath of Voldemort. She wasn't a pure blood, and they reminded her of it everyday. If someone did speak to her, it was usually an insult. It was actually the group she now called her friends that were the cruelest to her. It was like the worse they were to her, the more she wanted their approval. It wasn't easy, and she's not proud of everything she had to do, but it was worth it. In the end she gained their respect, and eventually, their friendship.

After a particularly long sorting, Georgina gave the first year Slytherins a quick scan. They were all pure bloods, wealthy and probably quite nasty and clever at the same time. Although her house was not an easy one, it never had a dull moment due to the drama. "Georgina, what are you wearing to the party tonight? I want too look attractive, but not look like a slag. And for my hair I was thinking straight. Maybe my black dress with it?" Daphne looked at her expectantly, while Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Who cares what you wear, everyone will be too drunk to tell what color your dress is in a few hours anyway" Blaise commented. Georgina didn't know how the other houses celebrated the first night back at school, but in Slytherin, 4th years and up celebrated by throwing a huge party. If she were to guess, the Ravenclaws probably all studied, the Hufflepuffs bored each other to sleep with kindness and the Gryffindors would spend their night gushing about whatever the latest amazing feat her brother had. The nice thing about her house was that, for once in her life, she wasn't just Harry Potter's sister. She was Georgina Potter, she was not one to be messed with and everyone knew it. It gave her power and she absolutely loved it.

"Is it true that your brother got attacked by dementors this summer Georgina?" Daphne suddenly asked, gaining the attention of everyone around them.

"Yeah, I guess he did." Georgina replied uncertainly. It was still weird for her to think about. "He was at a park with my cousin and it just appeared out of nowhere. Scared the hell out of my cousin though." She laughed at the memory of Dudley, and she would have felt bad for him if he wasn't such an arse.

"How did wonder boy get rid of the dementor?" Draco asked, suddenly seeming interested in the conversation. As much as Draco and Harry despised each other, they always wanted to know more about the other.

"He used a patronus, Dumbledore explained to the ministry that it was necessary for Harry to use his wand, so he got off totally free." Georgina couldn't help but wonder if she would have gotten the same treatment had it been her who had been attacked. She was about to elaborate more when Harry himself stumbled in, complete with a bloody nose. Leave it to him to make a grand appearance. The students all began to whisper amongst themselves as Harry took a seat next to Ronald Weasley at the Gryffindor table.

All conversation stopped as Dumbledore rises, silencing the hall and beginning his usual welcome speech. Georgina wasn't really interested until he mentioned the new teacher. "I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Delores Umbridge. In addition-" Dumbledore was cut off but the high pitched "ahem" of Umbridge herself. She rose from her seat, smiling. Oh my god, that woman was going to make a speech. While interrupting Professor Dumbledore. Perhaps Georgina underestimated her boldness, or overestimated her intelligence. Only time will tell which one it is.

"Thank you for that warm welcome Professor," Umbridge began, giving the students one of the most fake smiles Georgina had ever seen. "It's so lovely to see all of your bright, smiling faces. I'm sure we will all be great friends." It's official, this woman is crazy. "The education of young witches and wizards such as yourselves is a very important task. We need not progress for the sake of progress, but to perfect what must be perfected, and prune practices which ought to be prohibited." Slightly confused, the students all politely clapped and Dumbledore finished his speech.

"What. The. Hell," Georgina exclaims the second the welcome speech, or more specifically, speeches, ended. "She's supposed to be our Defense Against the Dark Arts professor? She looks like she couldn't defend herself from a spider!"

"I agree, she might mess up her hair." Daphne laughed as her, Georgina, Draco and Blaise made their way to the Slytherin dormitory. "Oh, and I think you and Draco are the worst prefects ever, weren't you supposed to help the first years to the dormitory?"

"We have. They are currently walking exactly ten steps behind us, as instructed," Draco explained.

"You should have seen him rounding them up. They're all terrified of him!" Georgina got out between laughs. Draco Malfoy truly had zero skill when it came to dealing with children. He basically yelled at them all, probably scarring them for life. Georgina didn't mind, she wasn't particularly thrilled about the task either, so letting Draco handle them was her best option.

"Alright little people, this is the door to the Slytherin Common Room," Draco yelled, in full authoritarian mode. "The password is Pure-Blood. Don't forget it, you will need it to enter each time. The password changes every 14 days, check the bulletin for the updated password. Georgina, please demonstrate."

Georgina resists the urge to roll her eyes, feeling like a muggle flight attendant demonstrating how to use a seatbelt. It was a bit silly, but all the first years were looking at her as if she was the Minister of Magic, so she went with it. "Pure-Blood!" The door opens, and the first years mouths all fall open. Georgina can't blame them, it is fairly impressive. The common room is located under the lake, giving it an eerie but grand feel. For some reason, Georgina has always found it to be calming. An impressive stone fireplace is located on the far wall, surrounded by dark leather furniture. Tapestries decorate the wall, along with green tinted lamps. While some would find the common room to be cold, To Georgina, it felt like home. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Draco, who was once again asserting his dominance over small children.

"Alright you lot, off to bed!" Draco ordered, leaving the eleven year olds scattering to their dormitories. "And now," Draco smirked when the last one was out of earshot, "It's time for us to party!"


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning, Draco Malfoy looked down in amusement at the sight before him. Georgina was still unconscious on the common room couch, with Blaise on the floor near her. Draco smirked mischievously before running to the bathroom to fill two cups with water. Bracing himself for their reactions, he threw the water on his two friends.

"What the hell!" Blaise sat up immediately, looking rather disoriented. His hair was a mess, and he was only wearing one shoe. Georgina wasn't looking much better herself, and simply groaned at the inconvenience.

"Draco, if the room wasn't spinning and I didn't want to vomit, I would kill you right now. But I'm very tired, so just let me sleep and I'll do it later." Georgina still didn't get up, placing a pillow over her eyes to block out the lights of the Slytherin common room.

"Partied a bit too hard last night, didn't you," Draco laughed. "I told you to go easy on the fire whiskey but you decided that your judgement was far superior to my own." Georgina rolled her eyes under the pillow, still feeling rather uneasy. Blaise finally pulled himself off the floor and was in search of his other shoe.

"Just go away Malfoy, you're disrupting my beauty sleep," Georgina mumbled.

"Well, your beauty sleep must not be working, because you look horrid. And by the way, classes start in less than an hour so I'd get a move on if I were you," Draco decided his work there was done, and began to make his way to breakfast.

"Wait are you serious!" Georgina yelled at the back of Draco's head. A quick glance at the clock told her he wasn't lying. "And did you just call me ugly?!" She yelled even louder. Draco didn't turn around, but he didn't need to for her to know he was smirking.

After the quickest shower in Hogwarts history and nearly running down a small herd of third years, Georgina sprinted down to the Slytherin table to join her friends for breakfast.

"Look who decided to join us," Daphne announced. "Have a good nights rest?" she asked sarcastically.

"Never better!" Georgina replied, with an equal amount of sarcasm. In all honesty though, it was probably the most restful night she had in weeks. There were no nightmares plaguing her dreams, which was a rare occurrence for her.

"I found my shoe!" Blaise announced, happily kicking his now shoe clad foot into the air, causing a roar of laughter from the group.

"Congratulations Blaise, you are in fact capable of properly putting on clothing. Your parents must be so very proud." Georgina replied without missing a beat.

Not one to be ignored, Draco quickly spoke up. "While that is a useful talent, I feel that an even better talent is the removal of clothing." He shot a knowing look at Pansy as he said this. Georgina tried not to gag as Parkinson giggled.

"Okay thank you for that horrible image which will scar me forever Draco; pass the toast." Georgina sipped on a cup of black coffee as he tossed her two slices of toast.

"Feeling a bit hungover there, Potter?" Graham Montague asked as he passed by the group on his way to class. "Hope you're feeling up for some quidditch after classes, we want to get a head start on training this year." In addition to being a popular 7th year Slytherin, he was also the team captain.

"I feel like death, but I'm definitely in. I just need some strong coffee and a nap." Georgina loved quidditch, and while she wasn't as talented as her brother, it was still one of her favorite hobbies.

"Glad to hear it. By the way, I had a great time last night, I'm still honored to have the second sexiest hair in Slytherin," Montague said with a wink. The table burst into laughter while Georgina squinted in confusion.

"Wait, I don't get it," Georgina said, causing the laughter to get even louder.

"Last night," Blaise began in between his laughs, "you got drunk and said that Montague had the second sexiest hair in Slytherin!"

Georgina felt her cheeks begin to burn and tried to cover it with her coffee mug. While fire whiskey did wonders for her when sleeping, it caused very poor decision making while awake. "Please tell me you're kidding! That's so embarrassing!"

"Oh don't worry, it gets better," Daphne added. Now Georgina started to get worried. "Guess who you said was first."

"I honestly don't want to know," Georgina replied.

"Well that would be me," Draco answered, and Georgina wanted to hide underneath the table. He smirked at her embarrassment, and casually put his arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry Potter, even someone as stubborn as you can't resist me and my gorgeous hair." As if his ego wasn't inflated enough to begin with.

"Oh my god, I actually hate myself," Georgina said in embarrassment. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go toss myself off of the tallest tower," she says as she pretended to get up from the table. "Just out of curiosity, did I give out a third place award?"

"You did. You gave it to yourself." Draco told her, causing her to burst out laughing.

"I'm never drinking again," Georgina announced. "Now as exciting as this conversation is, I accidentally packed my quidditch gloves in my brother's trunk. If you'll excuse me I'm going to see if I can get them back." With another embarrassed glance at Malfoy and a nod to Montague, she made her way to the Gryffindor table where her brother and his friends were finishing their breakfast. The Gryffindors looked up with both curiosity and fear as Georgina reached their table. It was a well known fact that the two twins did not get along. "Harry, I need my quidditch gloves." Georgina announced impatiently, not waiting for him to acknowledge her.

There was an awkward pause as the two stared at each other. Harry had a fairly bruised up face from Draco on the train yesterday, and Georgina was still clearly hungover. It was as if they were total strangers instead of siblings. "I did find them in my trunk yesterday," Harry began slowly, with caution. "I can give them to you after class." He looked as if he wanted to say more, opening his mouth then closing it again. Georgina raised an eyebrow, unsure if she should say more. It was always this way with Harry. Even though they were twins, they came from two different worlds. They were in a different house, with different friends, and entirely different lives, goals, and personalities. Nothing connected them but blood, making for rather awkward and forced conversation.

"Yes, please do that." Georgina then turned on her heel without a goodbye, walking back to the Slytherin table with confidence. She smirked as a second year Gryffindor cowered in fear as she passed. Even though she knew it shouldn't, it made her feel good. She felt respected, and even more importantly, powerful.

"Here's your schedule Georgina. Snape passed them out when you were talking with your brother," Daphne handed her a parchment, which Georgina quickly scanned. Potions, Transfigurations, Defense Against the Dark Arts and many other classes filled her brain with worry for the O.W.L. exams. She was very smart, it was undeniable, but she still had to work very hard for her grades. Currently, Hermione was first in their class, with Georgina a close second. Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy was third in their class. He didn't act like it nor look like he cared, but he was quite intelligent and wanted to succeed.

Daphne, Draco, Blaise and Georgina all swapped schedules to see what classes they had together. They all had potions first and defense against the dark arts last, but had other classes throughout the day. After shoving in their last bites of food, the group hurriedly walked to the dungeons for potions.

Snape didn't even look up from his desk as the students silently filed into the classroom. Georgina eyed her other classmates, an interesting assortment of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs sat together near the front. There were a few Slytherins in the class besides her own friends. She didn't make eye contact with her brother, who sat with Hermione, Ron and Neville Longbottom. Draco obviously noticed them too, leaning over to whisper to Georgina, "I bet you 10 galleons that Longbottom will set the room on fire within three days."

"You're too kind, Draco. I give him only one," Georgina replied, holding her sleeve over her mouth to hold back her laugh as she sat down near the back of the room. Snape was very tolerant of the Slytherins, but she still had to be more careful than most because he didn't like the Potter twins. She could see why he didn't like her brother. He wasn't particularly great at potions, not very respectful and was constantly causing trouble. She still didn't really understand why he hated her. While she was a bit careless and was sometimes tardy to class, she was very good at potions and tried her best to stay out of trouble. She didn't have any more time to ponder what she did to make Snape hate her because he stood up and began his introduction speech. It was basically the same every year. Some of you will succeed, some of you won't. And if you're a Gryffindor, I hate you. Why he needs to spend an entire class period announcing that was beyond Georgina, but she forced herself to stay awake despite how desperately her body wanted rest. As the class was dismissed, she practically sprinted to the door, but was stopped.

"Miss Potter, stay," Georgina looked up at Professor Snape in surprise, wondering what she did wrong now. Daphne shot her a questioning look, but Georgina just shrugged to say she would catch up with her later.

Snape sat at his desk organizing papers. "Yes Professor?" Georgina asked.

"As I'm sure you remember, you have detention for the week. To serve that you will have double prefect patrols. You will patrol your own shift and will then join Mr. Malfoy for his. Is that clear?" Georgina thought it was pointless to have two people patrol the same shift, but she obviously wasn't going to tell Snape that.

"Yes professor," Georgina said, wanting to leave as quickly as possible. Snape didn't reply, so she took that as her cue to leave. The rest of the day was uneventful until she arrived to Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was one of the last to arrive, and quickly took a seat between Daphne and Draco. Professor Umbridge stood at the front of the room, a bright smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She said cheerfully. Halfhearted good mornings were mumbled from the students. This clearly displeased Umbridge, though she masked it with a smile. "Let's try that again. Good morning!"

A much clearer, though unenthusiastic, chorus of "Good morning, Professor Umbridge" was said. Seeming pleased, the short, brown haired woman began her lecture. "As you are well aware, you have had many different teachers for this particular class. This has lead to an inconsistent course of learning, which I am here to correct, using ministry approved teaching methods." She smiled brightly, and Georgina didn't really know what to make of this new professor. Underneath the bright pink outfits and smiles, Georgina suspected there was more to this woman than she let on. "Now students," Umbridge continued, "Please turn to chapter one in your books and begin reading."

The class was clearly underwhelmed, and slowly began to flip their books open. Georgina resisted the urge to roll her eyes as Hermione Granger raised her hand. "Professor, I've already read chapter one." Of course she has. She's probably already read every book ever published.

"What is your name?" Umbridge asked, looking slightly taken aback at the outburst.

"Hermione Granger, professor."

"Miss Granger, if you have already read chapter one, you may move into chapter two-"

Professor Umbridge was cut off by Hermione, "Professor I've already read the entire book."

Umbridge did not look pleased. "Then you shall read it again. Chapter one, please."

Now Harry spoke up, "Professor Umbridge, when will we be practicing spells?"

"There will be no need for wands in this class, Mr. Potter. Everything you need to know is in your book." The class now had her full attention. What kind of class didn't allow wands? The class began to murmur amongst themselves.

Harry looked very upset now, and again spoke up without thinking. "Then how will we protect ourselves!" Georgina spared a glance at her twin, who looked enraged.

Umbridge laughed Harry's words, as if the idea was ridiculous. "And who would children like you need to protect yourselves from?" She smiled once more.

"I don't know, Voldemort?" Harry responded, shocking the room. Not only were the students afraid of the name, but also of what Harry was implying. The thought of Voldemort alive and gaining power terrified the room.

Umbridge turned to look directly at Harry now. Georgina couldn't believe her brother's stupidity. He simply didn't know when to speak up and when to shut up. He might as well have just put a target on himself, it would have been more subtle.

"He is not alive, and you have nothing to fear, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said coldly, and the room became even more tense.

"Yes he is. I saw him, he killed Cedric!" Harry yelled. Georgina groaned internally. He was setting himself up for disaster. Georgina also disagreed with Umbridge's ideals, but she knew that she didn't have the power in this situation, so she stayed silent. That was the difference between her and her brother; she never acted before knowing of the consequence. Her brother on the other had, never stopped to think about the effects of his actions, for both himself and others.

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Umbridge now turned back to the rest of the class. "Please open your books to chapter one, and began reading." By this point in the class, everyone felt uncomfortable. Georgina shot a glance at Draco, who only shrugged. She dared another look at her brother, who was still fuming, and once again faced the front of the room when he caught her eye. Sighing in defeat, she opened her book to Chapter One: Introduction to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was going to be a very long year.

** Reviews are always appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Georgina waited outside the Gryffindor common room, ignoring the odd glances she was receiving. She was about to give up on her brother ever coming out when she spotted Fred and George Weasley. "Have either of you seen my brother?" Georgina asked. They looked at her questionably, probably wondering why she was seeking him out. "Our trunks look alike and I accidentally packed my quidditch gloves in his. He was supposed to meet me out here with them 5 minutes ago."

"Maybe you should just give up on the quidditch. You Slytherins won't stand a chance in the match against us!" Fred responded, but in a teasing manor. If this comment were to come from anyone else, Georgina probably wouldn't hesitate to hex them, but she had to admit she got along quite well with Fred and George. When she was sorted into Slytherin, her brother and nearly everyone else assumed she must be an awful person, and never quite treated her the same. It's like everyone was constantly waiting for her to do something horrible. Fred and George on the other hand, always treated her as an equal, and she respected that. Not that she would ever admit that to any of the Slytherins, as she does value her life.

"It's true, it's been years since Slytherin has beaten Gryffindor," Fred agreed.

"Then I suppose that just means that it is time for change," Georgina countered back.

"Keep that confidence up, Potter, you're going to need it!" Fred laughed.

"In all seriousness, I do need my quidditch gloves," Georgina said. "Is there any way you could just let me into the common room to get them. I won't take more than a minute."

"We're really not supposed to do that," George began.

"It is against the rules," Fred finished.

"Oh please, since when do you two care about following rules?" This got a grin from both of the twins, so Georgina pressed on. "Plus I'm his sister, there has to be an exception." Fred and George looked hesitant, but relented.

"Mimbulos Mimbletonia!" The twins said to the fat lady in unison. The common room nearly silenced as Georgina walked in. The Gryffindors looked up at her, and looked a bit scared.

"I'm just here to see my brother, people, not kill you!" Georgina announced. Everyone quickly got back to whatever they were doing, causing Georgina to roll her eyes. "Can you show me where my brother's room is?" She asked to the twins. They all quickly made their way up the staircase to the boys' dorms. When she found her brother's she stormed in without knocking. "Harry, I've been waiting ages for you, you were supposed to meet me outside nearly 15 minutes ago!" Ron and Hermione, who were with Harry, looked up in surprise.

"How did you get in here?" Ron asked, and Hermione looked rather suspicious.

"You see, first I summoned the Dark Lord, and then all of the death eaters and I broke into the Gryffindor common room, killing 17 people on the way." All three of them looked at her with wide eyes. "Come on, I'm joking. Your crazy brothers let me in, Weasley." Sometimes Georgina forgot that her brother and her friends didn't know her well enough to distinguish her sarcasm. Slytherins enjoy a bit of dark humor, but from the looks of it, Gryffindors obviously don't.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time." Harry finally said. "Here, catch." He tossed here the gloves, which Georgina quickly caught and inspected. They appeared to be fine.

"Thanks, I guess I'll be going now," Georgina says, feeling like she already overstayed her welcome. She started to leave the room in a hurry. Hermione gave Harry a look, and nudged him.

"Georgina, wait." Harry stopped her. "I was just wondering if you would want to join the three of us at Hogsmead this weekend?"

Georgina quickly whipped around. "Why?" She asked. Harry couldn't really blame her for being suspicious. From the night of their sorting, he had made it very clear that he wanted little to do with her. It had really hurt Georgina, seeing him leave her for his new friends and new house, while she struggled in her own. He always acted like he cared and was there for her, but he never really was, and she didn't know if she'd ever forgive him for it. So instead of constantly waiting around hoping that her brother would include her, she made friends within her own house. They also happened to be the people Harry hated most, and he didn't know if he'd ever forgive her for that.

"Umm, well you see-" Harry started, clearly struggling.

Hermione quickly cut in for him, "We know that you and Harry haven't had the best relationship in the past. It's really time for you to to fix that. He really wants you two to get along."

"If he wants it so badly, he can say it himself," Georgina replied coolly.

"I just want us to get along, Georgina." Harry explained. Georgina had to admit he did looks sincere, but years of jealousy and anger got the better of her.

"No," Georgina said simply.

"What?" Harry looked at her in surprise. He had thought that she would jump at the chance to fix their broken relationship.

"Not used to hearing the word no, Harry?" Georgina asked sarcastically. "I don't want your friendship, or kindness, or pity or whatever the hell it is you're offering me. For years, all I wanted was for you to accept me, and not judge me. I wanted us to care about each other, Harry, I really did. Five years ago, I would have loved for us to get along, and have a great relationship. But guess what, a lot changes in five years. I have different wants now, and those no longer include you. But thanks for the offer."

Georgina stormed out of the Gryffindor common room, not bothering to look back. She felt a mix of emotions as she made her way back to her own common room. She felt angry, at both her brother and herself. She didn't really think if the consequences, realizing that she very well may have destroyed any type of reconciliation with her twin. They had never gotten along; but something about this felt very final, like there was no turning back. Georgina didn't know how to feel about that, because she didn't feel sadness, but she also didn't feel the relief that she was hoping this would bring. With a pounding headache, she laid down in her bed, trying to drown out her thoughts.

Many hours later, Georgina awoke to somewhat gently nudging her. "Wake up, Georgina! You have prefect rounds."

"I really don't feel like doing it," Georgina told Daphne. It wasn't a lie, her head hurt like crazy and movement sounded like a form of torture at the moment.

"You are the worst prefect ever. It's only been a day, and you're already slacking off your responsibilities. That has to be some kind of Hogwarts record," Daphne said, handing Georgina a brush. "Now fix your hair, and go give some second year Gryffindors detention. It will make you feel better, I promise."

"Easy for you to say," Georgina responded as she ran the brush through her untamable hair. "This isn't going to work!" Georgina laughed as the brush was nearly stuck in her hair. "If I keep this up, I'm going to look like Hermione Granger!" Daphne snickered at this, as Draco appeared at their door.

"Potter, you look even more attractive than usual," Draco greeted. "Did you happen to get caught in a tornado recently?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Shut up, Malfoy. Not all of us have perfectly shiny hair that never moves." Georgina calmly walked up to Draco and reached up to ruffle his hair. "Oh look, your hair can move! This is the most advanced magic I've encountered all day!" Georgina and Daphne laughed and Draco glared at Georgina, attempting to smooth his hair back to perfection.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I strongly dislike you?" Draco asked her.

"Daily," Georgina responded, smirking. "Now let's get our prefect rounds started, shall we?"

After an hour or so of patrolling the halls in a comfortable silence, Georgina felt like striking up a conversation. "So Draco, how was your first day back at Hogwarts?"

"Fairly uneventful," he responded with a yawn. "Although you did miss a good quidditch practice. Where were you?"

"My brother and I had a bit of a fight," Georgina replied. Draco now looked much more interested, as he always did at the mention of Harry Potter. "I didn't really feel like playing after that." Georgina bit her lip, unsure if she should continue. She didn't exactly trust Draco enough to start telling him her family problems, but it would also be nice to talk to someone who would be on her side. Draco looked at her expectantly, stopping to lean against the wall. She decided to go on, "He said he wanted us to get along, wants us to go to Hogsmead together with his friends."

"Can't wait to see how that goes, how will you survive a day with the weasel and the mud blood?" Draco asked, his face twisting up at the horrible thought.

"I won't need to find out. I told him I had no interest in being friends." Draco looked at her slightly shocked, but he quickly changed his expression to one of disinterest.

"Why did you do that?" Draco asked. He knew that she didn't like her brother, but that seemed a bit extreme even to him.

"Because I'm tired of him only wanting us to have a relationship when he decides that he wants it! For years I wanted us to be close, and he totally rejected me. Now when he decides he wants us to get along, I'm just supposed to do it? Am I supposed to be grateful that he finally acknowledged me? Well I'm not." Draco looked at Georgina, seeing her far more vulnerable than he had ever seen her. "He made it very clear that he didn't need me, and now it's time for me to show that I don't need him." She was clearly upset, and Draco had no idea how to respond. She never really showed any emotion, much like himself, so this was a very new side to her.

"If it makes you feel any better," Draco began, "he also rejected me." Georgina shot him a questioning look, wondering what on earth he was talking about. "On our first day of Hogwarts, I approached your brother, attempting to be friends. He instead chose Weasley." Draco felt a bit uncomfortable sharing this, realizing he had never actually told anyone this before. It had been years since this occurrence, but the memory still angered him.

"I didn't know that," Georgina said. "I suppose that's why you hate him so much. You had probably never been denied something before." She didn't mean that in a judgmental way, it was a fact. Draco couldn't help that he grew up completely spoiled, and he was simply acting in the only way he knew how. And her brother punished him for it.

"That's also why I hated you," Draco explained. "When I saw you, all I saw was him. That's why I was so awful to you."

"You wanted to hurt me before I hurt you." Georgina said, and Draco slowly nodded. His actions made a lot more sense to her now.

"But, through all of this, I did learn something very important," Draco continued.

"And what was that?" Georgina asked.

"Your brother has very poor taste," Draco smirked. He began walking down the corridor, and Georgina fell into step next to him.

Georgina glanced at a clock as they passed through another corridor. "Draco, your rounds are over now. You can go if you want," she informed him, expecting him to rush off.

He just shrugged. "I might as well join you, we don't have any homework yet and I have nothing better to do." Georgina didn't question him, and they continued to patrol the halls in silence, only stopping to give a few detentions.


	5. Chapter 5

_Georgina tried to scream, to warn him, but no sound came out. She didn't know what to do. She saw Harry, still doubled over in pain from his scar and ignored the burning of her own. Voldemort raised his wand, and before she could register what was happening, Cedric fell to the ground. She wanted to scream or cry or kill someone, but instead she did nothing. Harry lunged towards Cedric, calling his name. Voldemort looked past the boy, and gave Georgina a smile that turned her blood cold. _

Georgina sat up, covered in her own sweat. The nightmares weren't getting any better. Every night since his death, she saw Cedric's face as he was killed. Georgina knew something was wrong from the second the victors went into the final task last year. Instead of telling a professor, or even her own friends, she snuck into the maze herself. When she heard Harry and Cedric talking, she followed them silently, wand in hand. When she got closer to them, she slipped on the invisibility cloaked she shared with Harry. She launched onto the portkey with the boys, and tried to remain silent as they hit the ground. She recognized the place, something from a dream probably. She should have done something the second she saw Voldemort. She should have tried to kill him, right then and there. She should have warned Harry and Cedric. She should have done something, anything. But she didn't, she was a coward and she hated herself for it. If she had been brave enough, maybe Cedric would still be alive.

Georgina looked over at the other girls in the dormitory, who were all sound asleep. Deciding that she wouldn't be sleeping anymore tonight, Georgina walked down to the common room. She didn't know if she would ever get over Cedric's death. The worst part was, she couldn't tell anyone about it because no one even knew she was there. She didn't even know exactly what happened after Cedric was killed. After Voldemort looked at her, she passed out and didn't wake up until Harry was grabbing Cedric's body and the portkey. At the last second, she was able to get ahold of it as well. She silently made her way back to Daphne, Blaise and Draco, and didn't say a word for the rest of the night. She couldn't tell anyone, she was too ashamed. Every night since then, she relived the memory, and she was starting to go crazy with guilt. She didn't know if she would ever be able to sleep soundly again.

"What the hell are you doing awake at four in the morning, Potter?" Georgina jumped at the voice. She hadn't noticed that the common room was occupied.

"I could ask you the same thing Malfoy" Georgina answered sharply. The last thing she wanted to do was see anyone right now. "Just go away," she sneered at him. She quickly wiped at her eyes, hoping to hide any tears.

This action didn't go unnoticed by Draco, who sat down on the coach across from her. He didn't really know how to respond. He never easy handled any kind of emotion well as his father had trained him to show none himself since he was a child. Over the past two weeks since they started their prefect rounds together, him and Georgina had gotten much closer. He would never admit it, but he did care about her, a little bit. "Alright Potter, stand up, we are going for a walk," Malfoy commanded, ignoring her look of protest. She walked along him silently, only stopping when they reached the west tower. Draco spared a glance at Georgina. She still looked rather upset, but he decided that he might be able to get some information out of her now. "Want to tell me what's wrong now?" He asked, trying to get her to even look at him.

Gerogina just sighed. She didn't really know how to answer that question anymore, so she decided to give a vague response. "Nothing really, I'm just stressed with school and quidditch and stuff."

Draco simply scoffed at this. "That's not true and we both know it, Potter." He stared at her with is piercing gray eyes, demanding an answer.

"Fine. You want to know the truth? I had a nightmare. That's it, it's not very interesting." Georgina didn't look at Draco, embarrassed.

"What kind of nightmare?" Draco pressed on.

Georgina was a bit taken back at his response. She expected him to laugh or sneer or something more Malfoy like. She didn't really know what to say, and she suddenly felt very awkward. She hadn't planned on him actually wanting to know what it was about. "Umm, you know, it's…" Georgina stopped, trying to figure out what to say. She couldn't tell him what actually happened. She couldn't tell anyone. Ever.

"Go on," Draco demanded. She still didn't respond and he grew increasingly frustrated. "Damn it, Potter! Just tell me."

"Seriously, Draco, it doesn't matter. It's really nothing," Georgina realized that he probably wasn't going to accept that and quickly tried to rack her brain for an answer that would satisfy him. "I have nightmares of my parents being killed. Voldemort kills them and there is nothing I can do to save them." Draco flinches at the use of _his _name, and nods in response. Georgina doesn't look him in the eye, knowing that he would probably be able to tell that she was lying. Even though, it was half true. She did watch helplessly as Voldemort killed someone, except it was Cedric instead of her parents.

"Do you get these nightmares often?" Malfoy looked rather disinterested, and Georgina wondered why he was even bothering to listen to her, especially in the middle of the night. Although she enjoyed giving third years detention during their perfecter rounds, they could hardly be considered best friends. She couldn't help but wonder if it was just another ploy to get at her brother.

"Can we just not talk about it? Honestly, I already told you way more than I wanted to, so just drop it." She looked up at the stars, she hadn't even noticed what a beautiful night it was. It was a beautiful fall night, without a cloud to block the constellations.

"Fair enough, Potter. Are you feeling prepared for the quidditch match against Gryffindor this weekend?" Draco asked, smirking as Georgina suddenly looked much more interested in conversation.

"We are going to win. I can just feel it. I'm pretty nervous though, I want to win so badly. I think this must be how Hermione Granger feels about tests."

"I imagine it's also similar to the feeling Crabbe and Goyle get when they think of food," Draco smirks.

"How can a person eat so much food!" Georgina wonders out loud. "If I ate half as much as they did I would snap my broom in half!" For the first time in a long time, both Draco and Georgina laughed. It wasn't a mean laugh or a laugh at anyone else's expense really. It was just simple, and they both felt content laughing under the stars.

Georgina squinted at the sun, and turned over, before realizing that she was on stone. "Draco! Wake up! Oh my God, we fell asleep," Georgina shook Draco, who made a very unattractive snort as he awoke.

"What the hell?" Draco groaned as he realized where he was. After many hours of random conversation, he and Georgina must have fallen asleep. He rubbed his neck, which was very sore after sleeping sitting up on stone that was hundreds of years old. He stopped as Georgina started laughing at him. "What are you laughing at?" he demanded, glaring at her. He was most definitely not a morning person.

"Your hair!" She laughed. "Draco Malfoy, your hair can be messy, you really are human." He quickly reached his hand to his hair to smooth it, finding it sticking up in various directions.

"You are so very comical Potter, really. I wish I was as hilarious as you," he responded sarcastically, still attempting to tame his hair. "And just for the record, however bad my hair looks, your looks worse right now."

"Malfoy, you really know how to make a girl feel good about herself," Georgina smirked. "How much time do we have before classes begin?"

"Classes begin," Malfoy looked down at his watch,"Fifteen minutes ago." Georgina took off running, followed by Draco. They both got dresses in their dormitories as quickly as possible, before meeting again in the common room.

"Alright Malfoy, what's our excuse going to be?" Georgina asked as they speed walked down to the dungeons for potions. "Snape is going to kill us, plus if we both walk in at the same time late people might get the wrong idea."

Draco snorted at this. "Really Potter, as if people would think that I'd stoop as low as you." Georgina made an indignant noise at this, but Draco simply continued on. "I say we just walk in, act as if we have done nothing wrong, because we haven't, and plead for our lives with Professor Snape." By this time, they were approximately 27 minutes late, far too late to be acceptable for a normal Professor, much less Snape.

"Malfoy, it was nice knowing you. I just want to say that it Snape kills me today, I once cheated off of you on a divinations test, because I didn't study. That's all." Before Draco could respond, Georgina began walking through the entrance to the potions room, leaving him no choice but to follow her. Professor Snape stopped his lecture as the pair walked in, and every pair of eyes in the room were on Draco and Georgina.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Potter, how kind of you to grace us with your presence. Do you have a reason for your excessive tardiness?" Snape showed no emotion as usual as murmuring began throughout the class. Even Harry, who lately showed no interest in his sister, looked curious. Daphne looked like she was about to fall out of her seat with excitement, and Pansy was trying to murder Georgina with her eyes.

"Overslept Professor, I am terribly sorry. It won't happen again." If Georgina didn't know Malfoy so well she would say he almost sounded sincere.

"And you, Miss Potter?" Snape raised an expectant eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, same," Georgina said, unable to quickly come up with an excuse. "Professor," she added for good measure.

"So both you and Mr. Malfoy just so happened to both oversleep on the same day, at the exact same time," Snape said with his voice devoid of emotion. Many of the students began to whisper to themselves excitedly, and Georgina just rolled her eyes. "If that is the truth, than please take a seat. I will be seeing you both in detention for the next two weeks." Georgina and Draco both quickly made their way to their seats, ignoring the looks from their classmates. They shared a a glance, feeling pretty satisfied with their luck. "Now," Snape began. "Can anyone tell me the first ingredient needed to create Veritaserum?"


End file.
